Miraculous Music
by LilyTheNinjaGirl
Summary: A series of ML oneshots based off of random songs. Rating is K but might change to T in some chapters. There will be a warning. Currently: Razor Blade by Luke Bryan: She won't cut you like a knife, like a knife. That little look in her eye will cut you like a razor blade.
1. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

**MIRACULOUS MUSIC**

 **Hello everybody! So this is just a series of Miraculous Ladybug oneshots based off of random songs that I hear. The rating depends on the chapter. There will be a warning at the top of each chapter. I will not be updating frequently, but if you click the follow button, every once in a while you'll get get some Miraculous Music to brighten your day ;) Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! #FeedTheKwami!**

 **A/N: So yeah this is just a cute, fluffy song oneshot. Post reveal. Adrienette/LadyNoir. For the purposes of this fic, I'd say they are both 21. The bold letters are the song lyrics. The song is "Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not" by Thompson Square. I really recommend listening to this song. I love it a lot. Anyway, enjoy!**

Rating: K+. Harmless fluff ;)

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir or this song. All rights go to their respective owners._

 **Miraculous: Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not**

"So then Kim sprayed Chloe with the water fountain, and it totally ruined her hundred dollar high heels!" Marinette giggled, waving her arms around to vividly reenact Chloe's reaction. "And she was freaking out and then the principal showed up and told her to stop acting like such a spoiled brat!"

Chat laughed so hard he nearly fell off of his perch on the railing of her balcony. Marinette reached out with her hand and grabbed his shoulder, steadying him.

"Woah, careful Chat! I think we all know you can't land on your feet," she joked, punching his arm playfully.

"Thanks, that was about to turn into a cat-astrophe!" he exclaimed. "Man, I wish I had been around to see Chloe screech. Of course she gets what she deserves the one day this month that I have to skip school because of a photo shoot!"

"Oh trust me, as much as you might want to be around to _see_ her screech, you do NOT want to _hear_ it. It would hurt your sensitive kitty ears," Marinette said, running her hand through his blonde hair. He purred in satisfaction, making her giggle.

Chat Noir and Marinette were sitting on the roof of her parent's bakery, chatting away underneath the full moon. The blooming flowers decorating the balcony gave the air a sweet scent and the entire place a kind of beauty.

It had been three months since they had defeated Hawk Moth and revealed their secret identities to each other. Both of them had been shocked at first. Marinette couldn't believe that the shy, handsome, kind boy that she had fallen so desperately fallen in love with was her punny, cheeky, brave, and hot Chat Noir.

Adrien couldn't believe that the love of his life was actually the cute and shy girl in his class that always ran into class late and stuttered around him and loved fashion. But everything just made sense. It fit. And it was absolutely perfect. The missing pieces of the puzzle were put together and life was simply perfect.

The two had grown steadily closer since. They still battled the evil in Paris, which never seemed to cease, and they were loved and revered by every citizen of Paris. They were the best friends. And they both still had deeper feelings for one another that they didn't know how to confess. You'd think it would have been easier for them once they knew each other's identities for their love to blossom.

Chat sighed in content as he leaned back against a brick pillar. He could smell Marinette's perfume from two feet away. The scent was sweet, like flowers, but it was mixed with something warm and inviting, like gingerbread and chocolate chip cookies.

God, he loved her so much. He could hardly stand it. He loved the Ladybug part of her, the sassy, confident, strong young woman who protected Paris with her quick wit and bravery. And he loved Marinette, the cute and shy girl who loved to create things and giggled at everything. He loved both sides of her. All of her. Her.

But what should he do? Chat knew she had crushed on the Adrien side of him for the longest time. Although the two hadn't talked about that after the reveal, it was fairly obvious judging by the pictures that had still been in her room at the time. But did she love Chat Noir side? He didn't think so. Ladybug had always blown off his attempts at flirting with her. He couldn't tell if it was because she was crushing on Adrien, or she simply wasn't interested in him at all.

Despite being fairly bold and obvious about his affection before, Chat Noir found himself ridiculously shy and tongue tied around her. He just didn't know how to say it. He couldn't just blurt out, "I love you!"

But tonight everything was perfect. Chat looked back over at her. Marinette was smiling as she examined the flower in her hands. She looked up and grinned at him. He got lost in her dreamy smile, her glossy lips, and her cute freckles. If only he was brave enough to make a move.

 **We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon  
With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
All I could think about was my next move**

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" she asked. "Are we gonna do this, or what? I think I like you a lot."

He nearly fell off of the balcony. He stared at her, trying to figure out if it was just his imagination or if the love of his life really had just asked him if he was going to kiss her or not. She kept going, her smile getting wider all the while.

"Boy, you're about to miss your shot, are you gonna kiss me or not?"

He pulled her in close, pressing his lips against hers. The world froze as the two came together. Her hand ran through his messy blonde hair as she caressed him, and his arms were strong and secure around her waist.

 **Oh, but you were so shy, so was I  
Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
When you smiled and said to me  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?  
Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I like you a lot  
But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"  
**  
_

Adrien had been thinking about the kiss for days now. He walked around with a happy heart and a bright smile on his face. He hadn't kissed many people, as a model he had to do it occasionally, but that was definitely the best kiss he'd ever had. It was so true, and he knew it came from both of their hearts.

The one after that was even better. He wished it never had to end. He wished he could keep his lips on hers, his arms around her curvy body, forever and ever.

He knew he had to make a move. She was his now, completely and totally his. But he wanted to make it official. He wanted to make it known that his heart was hers. And that hers was his. He wanted to seal the deal, make it complete. He didn't know exactly how to do it, but it had to be done.

 **It was the best dang kiss that I ever had  
Except for that long one after that  
And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand**

Adrien called up a jeweler that used to work for his father. He knew exactly what he wanted. A plain silver band dotted with little red rubies. So simple and yet beautiful, just like his Ladybug, his Marinette. As soon as it was done, he collected it.

He was supposed to meet her at the Eiffel tower tonight at midnight. He transformed into Chat Noir in his apartment and then leapt out the window. He travelled swiftly across the rooftops. The bright moon bounced off of his black suit. He headed towards the Tower, whose beautiful lights brightened the sky around it.

Chat climbed to the very top of the Tower, perching himself on one of the iron bars. A soft swoosh alerted him to her presence. He didn't move. She sat down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Hey Bugaboo," he whispered.

"Don't call me that," she said for the hundredth time. But she nestled even closer to him. He put his arm around her waist. They were silent for a couple minutes, just listening to the wind whistle past and the sound of each other breathing. "I love you," Ladybug whispered, breaking the silence.

"I love you too," he replied. He reached into his pocket. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you, when you saved me from that akuma. And I could never stop loving you. Ladybug, Marinette, will you marry me?" he asked, holding out the ring.

Her eyes lit up immediately. Those bluebell eyes that he adored so much. They welled up with tears that the wind brushed away as her hands flew to her mouth. She picked up the ring, gasping in awe and shock when she saw the design. Then she slid it onto her slim finger. She looked back up at him, and his throat tightened so much he could barely breathe.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what?" she whispered, giggling at his silence. "I think you know I love you a lot. I think we've got a real good shot, are you gonna kiss me or not?" And he did. Oh, he did. And for the second time in their lives, everything was perfect.

 **So I took a chance  
Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee  
And you smiled and said to me  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?  
Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I love you a lot  
I think we've got a real good shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

_ **  
**  
Adrien tugged at the collar of his tuxedo as he waited nervously on the altar. He watched as the bridesmaids flowed in. The maid of honor, Alya, looked beautiful in her pink polka dotted dress that Marinette had created herself. Nino, his best man, gasped in awe beside him. And then the wedding march started playing. And he watched as his lady, Marinette, Ladybug, glided forward down the aisle, with her arm wrapped around her Papa's. Sabine was sniffling in the front row.

 **So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
From the wedding cake to the honeymoon  
And your momma cried  
When you walked down the aisle**.

And then she was standing right in front of him. So close that he could touch her. He could hear the ceremonial wedding speech being read, but his mind was focused on her. She was gorgeous. Breathtaking. And then it was time.

"I do," she whispered to him, reaching for his hand.

"I do," he replied.

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher finished.

"You look paw-sitively purr-fect," Adrien mumbled as he lifted her veil. She looked up at him, hiding her giggles.

"Really? A cat pun now?" Marinette said, raising and eyebrow. Adrien knew exactly how to respond.

 **When the preacher man said, "Say I do"  
I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil  
And saw your pretty smile and I said**

"Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? Look at all the love that we got! It ain't never gonna stop! Are you gonna kiss me or not?"  
"Yeah baby, I love you a lot. I really think we've got a shot, are you gonna kiss me or not?" she replied. And they did. And for the third time, everything was perfect. And this time, it was forever. And they had sealed it with the kiss.

 **"Are you gonna kiss me or not?  
Are we gonna do this or what?  
Look at all the love that we got  
It ain't never gonna stop  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

"Yeah baby, I love you a lot  
I really think we've got a shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

 **A/N: Review if you liked it! I may do another one at some point. I don't know, it depends on whether or not people like this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Have a great day!**


	2. Razor Blade

**A/N: Hello everybody! Lily here ;) So this was inspired by the song Razor Blade from my absolute favorite country singer, Luke Bryan. I listened to it and it was practically screaming "Chat Noir's feelings for Ladybug" at me. So I had to write this. I recommend listening to the song, but you certainly don't have to ;)**

Rating: T. Mentions of blood, suicidal thoughts, potential triggers, stuff along those lines.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, or the song Razor Blade. All rights go to their respective owners._

 ** **"Razor Blade"****

 ** **You're not looking for anything more than a  
Good time and an open door.  
A good band and a dance floor  
Then she walks in.  
You got a pickup line to throw, but  
She walks up and says "Hello".  
Before you can even let it go  
She's got you reeled in****.

Chat Noir bounded across the rooftops, feeling free for the first time in his life. At first, leaping across tall buildings where any misstep meant falling to your death was pretty scary, but once he got used to it there was no stopping him.

He ran faster, his heart pounding in his chest as the wind whipping through his blonde hair, making his perfectly groomed hair wild and messy. His own laughter was like music to his ears.

Eventually, he slid to a stop. The smile on his face could not be matched. He was a super hero! The weird cat thing named Plagg had outlined his powers briefly before Adrien had transformed. Now he was really excited! This meant freedom from his father and his life! This was a way to help people instead of being stuck on a pedestal far above them.

He stood up to keep running when he had an idea. Pulling his metal baton off of his back, he elongated it between two buildings. Then he gingerly set a foot onto it. This was probably a really stupid idea, but Chat was too caught up in the glory of his newfound freedom to care. He took several more steps along the baton, wobbling a bit.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. Turning his head, he saw a girl in a red and black polka dotted suit swinging across the rooftops with a yoyo. This must be the partner that Plagg had told him about! He watched as she got closer, mesmerized as he saw her face close up. She was beautiful!

He was about to cat call to get her attention (pun intended), but suddenly she seemed to lose control of her yoyo. Chat Noir watched in horror as she spun through the air and crashed against him, knocking him off of his baton. The two fell towards the fast approaching earth.

Chat squeezed his eyes shut, but right before they hit the ground, he felt a wire wrap around him and he was slammed against the girl. They jerked to a halt, dangling upside down a few feet above the ground.

He grinned at her and she blushed, hurriedly trying to untangle them. And get out of that awkward position. Their faces were so close that he could count every freckle on her rosy cheeks. And then he looked into her eyes and he knew he was a lost cause.

 ** **You can't escape it if you wanted to.  
You don't know what you got yourself into****.

 ** **_****

After two years of akuma attacks, being Chat Noir, and working with Ladybug, Adrien didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

He loved her too much. He knew that. He told himself that. Plagg told him that. But he couldn't help it. It was like he was stumbling around in the dark, searching for the light. And she was his salvation. But he knew she wasn't interested in him. He knew that and yet he still pursued her! He knew one day reality would call and she'd turn him down for real.

She'd never turned him down before… Because he'd never confessed or asked her out. He knew one day it would come out, and then he would have to listen to her kindly attempt to explain that she didn't love him in the same way. Loving her was slowly killing him, and he knew one day he would realize it.

 ** **You're blindfolded  
Walking south down the whiskey tracks.  
She's rolling north like a neon train.  
Bolt of lightning in the night  
Speed of light, you won't realize  
You've been struck 'til you see the flame.****

But every time she smiles at him, every time her fist bumps against his after a job well done, every time she scratches his chin or pets his head… It tears him apart. Bit by bit, gesture by gesture, smile by smile. She doesn't know what she's doing to him. She doesn't mean to do it. He knows she doesn't.

But she is. Every word that leaves her lips rips a bit of his heart and takes it with them. Every smile she flashes him plunges the knife a little deeper. Every time their eyes meet and he sees those gorgeous blue eyes sparkling with adrenaline and ideas and hidden secrets. It cuts him to pieces and leaves him a bleeding mess… The sharp edges sawing his heart like a razor blade.

 ** **Her smile will slash you to the heart  
There you are in the back of a bar  
Bleeding, but you feel no pain.  
She won't cut you like a knife, like a knife  
That little look in her eyes will  
Cut you like a razor blade.****

 ** **You ain't  
Used to playing by these rules.  
So you sit there and try to play it cool.  
Do your best not to play the fool.  
But it's too late now.****

He can't do this.

He doesn't know how to do this.

He flirts, he makes stupid puns and corny comments. It's all a cover. He doesn't know how to let her know how much he loves her. He's Adrien Agreste! He's a super model on the front cover of every fashion magazine in Paris! He's used to getting whatever he wants. And he's not a spoiled brat because of it; he's just never really had to ask for anything.

He tries to impress her. He tries to do his best to get her to notice him. He is not really sure how to do it. He does his job. He throws in a few cool moves. He continues to flirt. He continues to make puns.

 ** **You wanna see how far she'll let you go  
She'll let you think you're in control****

Every so often, she'll laugh a little at a pun. Or she'll shake her head at a cheesy pickup line, but she won't brush him off. It's the moments like these that Chat lives for. The few seconds when he thinks maybe he finally got to her. Those few seconds of success!

He often gets cocky, pushes a little harder. He wants to see how far she'll let him go. He wants to see where he can get. And then she pushes him back. She crushes his hopes. They finish the job, the purified akuma flutters away, and Ladybug leaves. She takes his heart with her.

 ** **You're blindfolded  
Walking south down the whiskey tracks.  
She's rolling north like a neon train.  
Bolt of lightning in the night  
Speed of light, you won't realize  
You've been struck 'til you see the flame****.

Another day, another akuma attack. This one was really dangerous. It was a circus performer who threw knives at moving targets. Apparently, he had missed several targets in his last show and was made fun of for it. Now he was throwing sharp daggers at people, trying to prove that he could hit the target.

She was about to get hit. She had to re-locate Alya to keep her safe and Ladybug wasn't guarding her back. The akumatized person took aim and let the sharp metal fly through the air.

Chat Noir saw red. His vision went dark, except for one patch of light shining around Ladybug. Get to Ladybug. Protect Ladybug. He launched himself towards her, taking the hit. The knives buried themselves into his flesh. He skidded across the ground and landed on his stomach, the knives shaking loose from his side.

At first he didn't feel any different. It hurt, but everything was groggy and blurry. He heard Ladybug scream his name, but he couldn't answer. He brought his hands up to his face. They were covered with red sticky blood.

Suddenly, he was aware of someone over him. Even through the blurry pain, he could make out Ladybug's concerned face. And was she... crying?

" _No Ladybug, don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry!_ " he thought desperately. He couldn't bear seeing her like this. He couldn't feel the pain anymore. All he could see was the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"La'bug, I'll be'kay," he slurred. "Go an get th'akuma."

She smiled sadly down at him, and it tore him apart inside and made him hurt even more. "Okay Chat. I'll beat him. I'll beat him just for you. You'll be okay. Just stay with me!" He nodded.

Later, after the akuma was defeated, she had given him a hug and then immediately chastised him for taking a hit. After he promised never to do it again (with his fingers crossed behind his back, of course) she left, a few stray tears running down her face.

She didn't need to know that he was still hurting. Miraculous Cleanse had fixed the physical pain, but not his bleeding heart.

 ** **Her smile'll slash you to the heart.  
There you are in the back of a bar,  
Bleeding, but you feel no pain.  
She won't cut you like a knife, like a knife.  
That little look in her eyes, will  
Cut you like a razor blade****.

_

 ** **You can't escape it if you wanted to.  
You don't know what you got yourself into****.

Chat Noir loved Ladybug. He loved her. That's what Alya said, that's what the citizens of Paris said. That's what Chat Noir himself said. He loved her, and she was killing him.

Every glance.

Every smile.

Every laugh.

Every gesture.

Every hug.

Every rooftop race.

Every time he saw her.

It was _killing him_. It was slow, it was gradual. He knew it wouldn't be long until he couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know. She couldn't know. Because if he told her and _she turned him down_? It would be the finishing straw. He would have no reason to live anymore. He could throw himself off of the top of the Eiffel Tower and feel the wind through his hair. He'd leave his baton at the top. He wouldn't have to regret the sudden stop at the bottom.

 ** **You're blindfolded  
Walking south down the whiskey tracks.  
She's rolling north like a neon train.  
Bolt of lightning in the night  
Speed of light, you won't realize  
You been struck 'til you see the flame****.

But every time he sees her, she gives him a purpose.

A mission.

Life.

Freedom.

Love.

He needed it, and she was the only one who gave it to him. Sure, she loved him because they were partners. They were best friends. But he loved her so much more than that.

It was a peaceful night. Chat Noir and Ladybug had just finished patrolling. The night was still young, and the breeze that floated across the sky cooled them off. Chat cheekily challenged Ladybug to a race. She agreed, telling him he'd regret it.

Running across the rooftops, two teenagers with the weight of the world on their shoulders. They eventually collapsed on a rooftop, laughing and leaning on each other.

Ladybug turned to Chat and smiled, her laughter music to his ears.

It cut him to pieces every time.

But he didn't care.

Because even though his heart was being torn to pieces, she was the one who picked them up and put them back together.

Each jagged piece was replaced with her delicate hands, fitting perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle. Every piece went into the right place. Why? Because his heart wasn't clean cut by a knife. It was cut with a razor blade.

 ** **Her smile'll slash you to the heart.  
There you are in the back of a bar.  
Bleeding, but you feel no pain.  
She won't cut you like a knife, like a knife  
That little look in her eyes will  
Cut you like a razor blade,****

 ** **She won't cut you like a knife, like a knife.  
That little look in her eyes will  
Cut you like a razor blade.****

 ** **Cut you like a razor blade.****

 ** **She cuts you like a razor blade.****


End file.
